Lost in the Uncharted Lands: Volume II - Lost in the Universe
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: A sequel to Lost in the Uncharted Lands; Ben Tennyson and Azula team up to find Toph in a broken universe. Along the way, they make great friends and dangerous enemies, will they ever find a way to get back home? WARNING: This story contains graphic violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10, STEVEN UNIVERSE, AND AVATAR. THESE THREE AMAZING SHOWS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 _Hi there guys, this is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new story and sequel to Lost in the Uncharted Lands: Volume I. Sorry for my absence, life was in the way and I had no idea on how to create a sequel on this website that either won't drag along from sequel to sequel, and won't suck 100%. As successful as my other story was, it was quite an accomplishment. That story was one of my darkest, terrifying stories I had to write. Though scary, I enjoyed reading your comments, and it was a great experience. Oh and for a gift, there is a surprise for you all._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of the story, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, thanks! :)_

* * *

 **Lost in the Uncharted Lands: Volume II - Lost in the Universe**

by

 **Mr. Raleigh D.**

* * *

 **I: Awaken and Rejoice**

Ever since that battle with Zs'Skarion I have been on the road travelling. This world is so strange to me. A world vastly different from me in every way. The weather here was warmer than our world. The machines are a bit more complex...and the issues. More morbid than back home. It had been two weeks since Ben had been stasis. As for now I reside in a farm working up hours to support myself and Toph - who now lives with me. She...well at the moment is with Sokka and the Alien Force at the Mr. Smoothies shop.

Sometimes I wonder to myself, is this my fault? Has this been my fault? I would often blame myself for what happened to him. I just can't bare to have anything happen to him. Every day I go to that hospital to meet with him, to check how he was doing while no one did - All except for Ty Lee and I. I remembered how those two went out with each other. It was...innocent - and different. Ben was happy then...he was safe then.

Ship has been a dear to me in these past weeks. And for so far these aliens that Gwen and Kevin told me about haven't showed up to start trouble. The only battle the world is facing right now is some presidential primaries coming up. That was the whole issue. And so far, I don't like one of them, and Ben could totally agree with me with my choice. This guy is just all over himself like he's more important than slice bread. And I may be new here, but building a wall stretching from one area to the the Gulf hardly count as security. I should know, I tore down Ba Sing Se back when...well back when I was a villain.

I was at the barn relaxing waiting on my friend Allan to return from his graze with Katara.

And with that, he came. I could recognize that fiery trail from anywhere. He landed in front of me holding a red jacket.

"Who's this for?" I asked him.

"Katara bought this for," he said, "She..."

"No, no...I like it," I said, "Tell Katara I said my greatest thanks. The jacket was more identical to Ben's only except that it was red and black instead of green and white. And the patch had a fire emblem on the right rather than the number 10.

"It's getting chilly out so..."

"Chilly?"

"Oh I forgot," Allan rubbed the back of his head in nervousness, "You're still new here."

I giggled, "You Americans and your slang," I said, "Thanks for bringing me the jacket and tell Katara I give her my greatest thanks."

"Will do," said Allan, "Oh, um do you need anything before I go?"

"No," I told him. He nodded and briefly saluted goodbye. He ran and transformed into his fiery persona, flying off into the distance like a lit candle kindling on wax. Lightning up the sky before he dimmed like an old, short wax.

I went back into the house yonder, just finished gazing at the stars above us. It's funny how the universe works. One moment, you are in a society that praises dragons, and then the next you sit on a porch, watching the stars cruise around the sky above your head pondering the life they hold in store and realize that...that they are flourishing. Swimming around in a vast black ocean. It's funny how life can be that way. I sat up on my rocking chair and went on inside - however when I got in, I didn't expect much until I switched on the lights.

"Hey there Azula," Ty Lee said sitting on the couch.

"Ty Lee? What are you?"

"There's something I need to show you. It's important," Ty Lee addressed curious to what she was going on about.

" _How_ important?"

"That it's time to go hero," My heart stopped at that moment when I heard that voice. The light lit up in flames...at least to me. Swampfire was standing right by the counter smiling warmly at me. Tears began to fester...forming in my eyes. My legs moved on their own wanting to run towards the plantman. I umped in his amrs yelling, "Ben!" Ben caught me, hugging me tighter.

"Ben, I missed you! I thought you were a goner!" I cried.

"I missed you too, honey," Ben in tears, his body engulfed in green light, I was soon wrapped around in his arms covered in his trademarked green jacket.

"I love you," I told him, "I love you so much. I don't want to ever lose you again."

"And I you, Azula," Ben's voice began to break, his breathing rapid in pace, his eyes...began to water only a little.

For the very first time, I now knew how it felt to feel safe around someone's arms...to feel loved.

To feel...safe.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN

* * *

After my Player 2 left for home, I walked out back to Fam. Two days ago when Steven did that stupid shit of putting hot sauce on my fucking doughnut, I knew this was war. I had to put up with his bullshit for far too long. And before anyone says things like, "Oh he's not that bad. He's just a kid" shut the fuck up! If anyone ever seen this show called Spongebob, I'm that sissified, no-talent hack Squidward. AND I DON'T WANT TO BE THAT FUCKING PRICK! And Steven is that yellow, overly hyped bitch that is Spongebob. Okay, okay I'm going a little ahead of myself.

I waited for Jasper to show up. She said that she was supposed to come at around midnight. Well midnight is almost here, and I am late. My momma gonna kill me if I am late again. I turned back and was finna walk home until I felt a hand clutching on my shoulders, "Where you heading off at?" I turned around realizing that my shadow was overcast by towering figure. Standing behind me was a monstrous figure, a light-skinned man with dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead. The guy was huge standing at around 7'3" taller than Jasper.

"Um..."

"I'm sorry, but is this the gem you are looking for?" the man held Jasper's...head. Her head from the looks of it looked ripped off from the body; the hole in the bottom was still smoking. He tried to keep the lower jaw from falling off, but, I don't think he cares all that much since the head only has one eye still glued while the other one was...ugh. Torn actually. Blood still oozed from the neck down. A chain was pierced through her head, wrapped inside her head and out from the back forming what looks like an enclosed purse. The less I talk more about it the better. I had no words.

"Nice job on splitting up both those bitches up. Having to deal with that go-lucky happy child can make me sick to my stomach. Jasper and that other bitch got on my nerves," said the...man or whatever the hell he was, "Calling Jasper for help? That is a great idea - if they weren't gems after all."

"Who...?"

"Please...call me Broly," he introduced himself.

"Broly? Um okay...this is weird."

"Weird? How?"

"Well, you basically killed a gem...with your bare hands," I said with terror.

"That's right," he said.

"And you came to me looking to kill me right?" I asked with terror in my voice. Afraid of what the answer might be. My feet prepared themselves to run at any moment. But looking at the size and scale of this guy, I have no doubt that he would catch me. This guy is like a giant monster with abs.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"A power source Jasper calls as, The Rose Quartz. Know anyone around here who has that power? Go on, you are free to lie, I always want a shirt made out of human skin." He radiated a ball of energy in his hands.

"I do," I shivered.

"Who? Who is it?" he came up to my face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Well I am starting this chapter off with a bang. Anyway, how do you guys like it? Were there things you expect, things you didn't expect? I may try to update as much as I can this time. Until next time, this is Mr. Raleigh D, signing out!_

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10, STEVEN UNIVERSE, AND AVATAR. THESE THREE AMAZING SHOWS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 _Hi there guys, this is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new story and sequel to Lost in the Uncharted Lands: Volume I. I have written the script for my first webcomic, "Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins". It will be available for viewing on this site called the The Duck Webcomics AND soon I will be creating a FANCOMIC based on one of my fanfics. You choose which one you want me to adapt. It's all about you. The most requests will be the fanfic that will be available for viewing! :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

 _Oh and on note: Sorry for the delay, college was such a challenge._

* * *

 **II. Nappa**

The next day, Ben was out with his friends Gwen and Kevin and his lady Azula. It has been almost a few days since he first came home to Earth, his Earth. The Avatar gang were enjoying life, however, common folks would give them these stares. They were out at Mr. Smoothies that Saturday afternoon. School was out much to Azula's delight.

"I would rather fight warlords than do mundane homework," Azula sighed, bored to the point of her biting her nails.

"Mundane?" Gwen began, "You mean hard as hell."

* * *

"Gwen please," Azula said, "Number 1 of this 'test' says and I quote verbatim, 'Define and name the Defense Readiness Condition levels and explain each one? After that at what level is the United States in military readiness?'. Well to answer this question," she began, "DEFCON is a series of five progressive levels of alert used by the US armed forces. The five levels are defines as: Fade Out, Double-Take, Round-House, Fast-Paced, and Cocked Pistol. Fade-Out AKA Code Blue is normal readiness meaning - just regular war. To put in default: our current status; Double Take AKA Code Green is above normal readiness meaning for increased intelligence watch and strengthened security measures. I can go on and on until my mouth turns into an MLA essay," Azula said capturing the shocks on the Alien Force.

"Can you repeat what you said because all I heard were colors," Kevin said.

Azula and the gang giggled.

"So basically school had been easy for you I suspect," Ben noted.

"Eh not at first," Azula said.

:::

 _It was hard for me to fit in into your world. It was strange and vastly different. The first night was terrible. I didn't know what anything was. Anytime someone pissed me off at the old world, normally I would glow my hands until fire erupts from my palms. Now, people here are armed with weapons that I had no key about. Kevin had to educate me before Gwen that is._

 _It was even harder without you. I felt vulnerable. Every night I would visit you to make sure that you were alright. I mean, I even read you one of those smaller tomes they called Dr. Seuss._

 _When the news broke out about our arrival, some kids named Cash and TJ, ugh, they were just..._

 _ **"Awfully annoying right?" Ben asked.**_

 _You have no idea. Wait..._

:::

"You know them?" Azula asked.

"Yeah," Gwen answered, "TJ was Ben's childhood friend until Cash came along."

"Well both of them need their ass kicked for ever messing with my little pookie poo," Azula pinched Ben's cheeks making him red. Kevin laughed while Gwen tried to hide hers ever to Ben's everlasting embarrassment.

Then suddenly, Kevin's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kevin answered.

"H-Hello? Are you busy?"

"Toph? Is that you?" Kevin asked over the phone. People leaning in to hear what's going on. Kevin put the phone on speaker.

"Yes. Are you busy?" Toph asked.

...

The Alien Force arrived back at the barn only to find a giant green hand hovering above the cornfield yonder. They pondered for a moment until Azula broke the silence, "That is a giant hand."

"No shit," Toph said calmly meeting them at the barn, "It's about time you guys showed up. The whole town's going to hell if they ever see this. Already we already have trouble with people here in this fucked up universe," Toph said.

"Toph...what did we say about using such words?" Gwen said her fists glowing pink.

"Oh fuck off," Toph scoffed, "It's not like you swore before," Toph pointed out making the team to smile for a little while until the finger opened its nails. The smoke spurred out from the hand; the Alien Force got ready. Ben rose his arm up setting up his Omnitrix, Toph got into her kata, Kevin leaned into his car absorbing the metal from it, and finally, Gwen and Azula powered up."

"Get ready you guys, you may never know who is coming out from that ship. It could be Vilgax or..."

"Didn't you already defeated him?" Azula asked.

Ben was stumped, "Wait how...?"

"Hulu."

"Figures...wait...how..."

"Kevin showed me."

"Oh. How..." Ben's questions came to a screeching halt when two figures stood on the tip of the green finger. One figure was a tall, warrior like. She looked taller than the average human - and beefier as compared to his Dorito-head like counterpart, Peridot was shorter than her partner. And above all slightly weaker.

"Here we are!" Jasper screamed, "Hi!"

Azula leaned into Ben who's arm was somewhat relaxed, "Ben have you fought these guys before?" she asked, "Because there were no files on them when I was at the academy."

"Wait...you were at the academy?" Ben asked. Azula nodded.

"Ben focus," Gwen said now turning to Azula, "No, we haven't fought these guys before."

"Maybe they're friendly?" Kevin said.

"Or total fags," Toph said nonchalantly.

Gwen's eyes were wide, "Toph!"

"What? Freaky Alien Genotype. What do you think I meant?" Toph asked with a smart tone in her voice.

"Oh I thought you were using the derogatory term to describe a homosexual person," Azula said.

"WAIT THAT THING'S A WOMAN!?" Toph yelled.

"Hey Peridot! More stupid humans. Two chicks, two pussies and...uh...uh...uh...Peridot look! A Digimon!" Jasper said pointing to Toph.

"What the fucking hell! Toph swore, "Really?"

Azula leaned in towards Ben, "What is a Digimon? Is that an alien race?"

"To those who never heard of it. It's a kid show," Ben explained.

"So you must be the disturbance we have been picking up?" Gwen powered up.

"No," Jasper answered.

"Don't be rude, Jasper," Peridot told her.

"And you are here for this planet?" Kevin asked.

"No," Jasoer answered again.

"We are," Peridot said, "And I am the Almighty, Princess Peridot!"

"You're a princess?" Azula asked, her head nodding to the left in confusion.

"No," Jasper corrected.

"Fuck you, Jasper," Peridot swore.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I know this is a huge shift in tone than the last story, but I think it deserves it. If you guys think that it should stick to its very DARK tone, please let me know. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu..._

 **PEACE!**


End file.
